Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device package assembly, a semiconductor device assembly, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a method of manufacturing a light emitting device, in which a plurality of packages are collectively manufactured (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2011-138849, Paragraphs 0067, and 0072 to 0078, FIGS. 1, and 7 to 10). This manufacturing method will be described with reference to FIGS. 28 to 32. Note that FIGS. 28 to 32 correspond to FIGS. 1, and 7 to 10 in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2011-138849, respectively. However, reference numerals in the drawings of the publication are changed, and part of reference numerals are deleted.
First, as shown in FIGS. 32A and 32B, white-colored second resin material is filled into a cavity formed between an upper mold 931a and a lower mold 931b to thereby integrally mold a second molded resin 906 and a conductor portion 904 (primary molding). As a result, the plurality of second molded resins 906 are arranged at equally-spaced intervals on one substrate 911 (see FIG. 29). The second molded resins 906 are each held by one set of conductor portions 904a to 904h of the substrate 911 (see FIGS. 30A and 31A). Note that the substrate 911 has a plate-like shape, formed by blanking one metal thin plate, and is formed by a plurality of sets of conductor portions 904a to 904f serving as leads of a light emitting device 901, and a carrier 915 which supports the plurality of sets of conductor portions 904a to 904f. Further, the conductor portions 904a to 904f each horizontally extend.
Next, as shown in FIGS. 32C and 32D, black-colored first resin material is filled into a cavity formed between an upper mold 941a and a lower mold 941b to thereby integrally form a first molded resin 905, the second molded resin 906, and the conductor portions 904 (904a to 904h) into one molded piece (secondary molding). As a result, a package 902 is formed.
Then, light emitting devices 903 are arranged on a bottom surface 902c of a recess 902a of the package 902, and portions of the conductor portions 904a to 904f which are exposed on the bottom surface 902c of the recess 902a and electrode terminals of the light emitting devices 903 are electrically connected by wires 907, respectively.
Next, seal material is injected into the recess 902a of the package 902, and is cured to thereby form a sealing member (not shown).
Thereafter, the packages 902 are cut out of the substrate 911 on which the packages 902 are arranged.
Finally, the conductor portions 904a to 904f which are horizontally exposed from side surfaces 902e of each package 902 are bent from the side surfaces 902e along an underside surface (bottom surface) 902f of the package 902 to thereby form terminal portions for external connection.
The light emitting device 901 manufactured according to the above-described manufacturing method is used as a component e.g. of a display device (not shown). In this case, a plurality of light emitting devices 901 are arranged on a substrate, not shown, in a matrix, and are soldered to the substrate. Further, black-colored resin is poured around the light emitting devices 901 arranged on the substrate to form a black resin layer (not shown), and the resin layer covers the conductor portions 904a to 904f exposed on the side surfaces 902e of each light emitting device 901, whereby high contrast is ensured.
In a case where the above-described light emitting device 901 does not have a sufficiently large height (length from an upper surface 902d of the package 902 to the terminal portions of the conductor portions 904a to 904f for external connection), when black-colored resin is poured around the light emitting devices 901 in the manufacturing of a display device, the resin may adhere to a surface of the sealing member of the light emitting devices 901.
To avoid this problem, it is only necessary to increase the height of the light emitting device 901 by increasing the length of the conductor portions 904a to 904f. However, if the height of the light emitting device 901 is increased, this increases the arrangement pitch of the packages 902 on the substrate 911, whereby the packages 902 held by the substrate 911 are reduced in density, which reduces production efficiency of the light emitting device 901.